Aventurs in another world
by Iceface-obanracer Molly
Summary: This is about three best friends who world is going bonkers cause someone let this spiret out.REad to find out more


The world of Thrill is not happy anymore since the darkness came. My main

characters are Zach, Megan, and Sofia. Zach is really funny and he loves to fool around. with people. Sofia loves to go on hikes.. Megan likes to imagine things. So welcome to the Kingdom of Thrill.

Once the world of Thrill was a happy place. Now the world is covered in

darkness. The evil darkness is swallowing person by person into its evil dark

never ending black hole. How will the three best friends of Thrill save their kingdom? " I wish the darkness never came." Said Megan. "Yeah your right Megan, I wish it never came too. I think its hopeless too." Said Sofia.

" No! It isn't Meg and Sofia, we can still save our kingdom." Said Zach.

" We will try and do it Zach. " Said Meg and Sofi.

" Well lets go then. We will try to save our kingdom of Thrill." Said Zach.

"Okay, lets go then." Said the girls in unison. They are going across the long mountains . "I made five .1 Don't let anyone down." " No.2 stay

together, NO.3 help each other when help is needed." "No.4 If someone gets

captured keep on going."

" Oh yeah I made a code if we are ever in danger, we shall say catdog for that is our secret code." Said Megan. " All right they all said together." "But how will we get across the mountains? Asked Megan.

"Well we will follow our instincts. "Said Zach. Its nightfall so the three friends go in the cave for a nap. But they soon realize it was a home to a giant ogre. " Sorry sir we didn't know that anyone lived here, sorry." They all said. " Oh its okay I'm a friendly ogre." " By the way my name is Urick."Said Urick. "Oh then can you help

us?" Asked Meg.

"Sure it depends on what it is though. "Said Urick.

"Okay, we have to save our village from the darkness and we need to cross the

river." Said Sofia" I have a boat that will take you kids across the river. "Said Urick. "Thank you so much!" They all said in amazement. As they go across the river there is a shop with tools that will help them save the village and the lives the darkness took. They each take a tool plus other surplus items they might need along the way to save their people. They all go their supplies, then they got in the boat. After they were going across they saw something terrible. They saw... They saw... The fierce and mighty darkness. " I am the fierce and almighty

darkness. "Said the Darkness. Ha Ha Ha! Ha ha ha!"

"Catdog! Catdog!" Zach screamed in terror. Oh no! The evil darkness ate Zach.

" Boo hoo hoo!" the girls cried. " Well we can morph into different creatures."

commented Megan. They met some weird people along the way to save their

people. They met Professor Alisha who has dealt with the darkness before.

"I will help you girls win back your people and your friend Zach." Said Professor

Alisha. " SO all you have to do is go to the next town with two jars and open

them and you will have light." Alisha told the girls. As they travel they saw the

light and it was so beautiful the all gasped when they saw the bright sky's light.

" We're here." "Did you girls bring the jars I told you two to bring. "Said Alisha.

" Yes we brung em'." Said Megan and Sofia.

" Okay good, we have the light." "We have to go back to your kingdom with this

magic potion." Said Alisha. " On three we will open the jars." "Ready One, two,

three go!" said Alisha

" You girls are lucky that you knew someone to help you. It could happen again.

No the light it, it burns. "Said the Darkness.

" Yes the darkness is gone, he is defeated. Most of all Zach and our people are

back. Said the girls.

"Thank you for saving me, you two are trust worthy friends." Said Zach

Now the problem is gone. The light in the jar had defeated the darkness

forever. The village moved to a under water kingdom called Sea Land. In the

end Zach and Sofi got married and are rulers of these lands. The sun now glows from under the water an from above. So everyone lives above and below water. Now the darkness is defeated and gone forever. Everyone is safe again.

**_THE END OR IS it??_**


End file.
